The Prodigal Son
by RascalFlattsS
Summary: Shannon and Gibbs had two children: daughter Kelly and a son Kyle. The night that Shannon and Kelly died, Kyle was kidnapped, never to be seen again. Gibbs had never stopped searching for his son. What will he do when he finally finds him again?
1. Chapter 1

The Prodigal Son

By RascalFlattsS

Disclaimer: Do not own NCIS

Summary: Shannon and Gibbs had two children: daughter Kelly and a son Kyle. The night that Shannon and Kelly died, Kyle was kidnapped, never to be seen again. Gibbs had never stopped searching for his son. What will he do when he finally finds him again?

Sorry I haven't been able to write for a long time! Lucky for me, a blizzard hit the upper Midwest and everything has shut down (I have 18 inches of snow outside my house!) so that gives me plenty of time to write FanFiction!

Any errors are my own.

Please read and review! I love them!

* * *

_June 18, 1980-Washington D.C._

Gunnery Sergeant Leroy Jethro Gibbs was walking over to the mess tent when his CO called him over. "Gunny!"

Gibbs turned, "Yes sir?"

His CO, Colonel Louis waved him over, "You've got a call," he said, pointing to the communications tent, "Stateside."

Gibb's felt his heart skip a beat. The only person who would be trying to call him over here would be his wife, Shannon. And she would only be calling if something horrible had happened….

Gibbs suddenly broke out into a dead run towards the tent. He knocked over two other marines as he ran past them. He never even bothered to stop to make sure they were okay, he just kept running. He rushed into the communications tent and practically ripped the phone out of the poor clerk's hand.

"Hello? Shannon? Are you there? _Shannon?" _

"_I'm here, Jethro_," said Shannon.

"Is everything okay?" asked Gibbs worried. "Are you alright? Is Kelly?"

"_Everything is fine, Jethro," _replied Shannon.

Gibbs breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank God."

"_You're weren't worried, were you Jethro?" _asked Shannon, teasing him slightly.

"No of course not," said Gibbs. "I-" his voice trailed off.

Shannon laughed, _"I'm sorry if I scared you dear," _said Shannon, _"I just had some exciting news I had to share with you. But first let me ask you a question." _

"Ask away," said Gibbs.

"_How would you like to be a father again?" _asked Shannon.

Gibbs' jaw dropped, "Are you-?"

"_YES_!" said Shannon, excitedly, "_I'm pregnant!" _

"Oh my God!" said Gibbs, "Honey, that's great!"

"_So you're happy about this?" _asked Shannon.

"Oh course I am!" said Gibbs. "I just wish I could be there to celebrate with you." There was a hint of sadness in his voice.

"_I know," _said Shannon, "_I wish you were here to. But you've got an important job to do over there, baby, and all three of us understand it."_

Gibbs smiled. He couldn't believe how he got so lucky. "God I love you."

"_Hi Daddy!" _Kelly's voice came on over the phone. "_Did Mommy tell you?"_

"She sure did pumpkin," said Gibbs. "_Are you excited about being a big sister?"_

"_YES!" _said Kelly, "_I can't wait to have a little sister to play with!"_

Gibbs clucked, "It might be a little brother."

"_I don't want a brother!" _complained Kelly, causing both her parents to laugh. "_Can't I have a sister instead?"_

"_Sweetie, let me talk to your daddy for a minute," _said Shannon.

"_Okay," _said Kelly_. "Bye Daddy! I love you!"_

"I love you too, sweetheart," said Gibbs.

"_Will you be home before the baby comes?" _asked Kelly.

"_The baby isn't due till December," _Shannon said, "_That should give Daddy plenty of time to come home."_

"_Yay!" _shouted Kelly in the background.

"Shannon," said Gibbs. "I have to get back."

"_I know," _said Shannon.

"I am so excited about the baby," said Gibbs.

"_I'll send you a sonogram picture in the mail," _said Shannon.

"I love you Shannon."

"_I love you too, Jethro."_

"Take good care of our kids," said Gibbs.

"_I will. Take good care of yourself Gunny," _joked Shannon. _"All three of us except you to come home safe, you hear?"_

"Will do," said Gibbs. He heard the click on the other line. He hung up the phone and turned to walk back out. He turned and saw the entire camp standing outside.

"Good news I assumed," asked the Colonel.

"The best," said Gibbs, all smiles. "Shannon's pregnant."

There was a group of cheers. "C'mon, Gunny. Let's go celebrate."

* * *

_November 14, 1980-Washington D.C._

"Jethro! Jethro, wake up! _Jethro!" _

Gibbs groaned. He could feel Shannon shaking him roughly. "Let me sleep, Shannon," he mumbled as he turned to go back to sleep.

"Jethro!" said Shannon, "I think the baby is coming! _NOW!_"

Gibbs shot up, suddenly wide awake. "What? Are you sure?"

Shannon nodded. "I having contractions and I think my water broke."

Gibbs was out of bed in five seconds. He grabbed the phone off the night stand.

"Who are you calling?" asked Shannon.

"Maddie's parents," said Gibbs, "to see if they can watch Kelly." He waited while the phone rang, "Jim? Hi, it's Jethro. I'm sorry for calling so late but Shannon is going into labor. Can you and Alice watch Kelly for us? Great thanks."

He hung up the phone. "Alice will be over in a minute. I'm going to go get Kelly."

Shannon nodded.

Gibbs ran out of the room and raced into Kelly's room. He turned on the light. "Kelly? Kelly, wake up."

Kelly sat up in the bed, rubbing her eyes. "Daddy? What's going on?"

"The baby is coming tonight," said Gibbs. He grabbed a pair of clothes from the dresser and handed them to Kelly, who had gotten out of her bed. "You're going over to Maddie's house while your mom and I go to the hospital."

"Is Mommy and the baby going to be okay?" asked Kelly fearfully.

"They are both going to be fine," said Gibbs with a confidence he didn't feel. He gave his daughter a small kiss on the forehead. "Get dress, okay?" Kelly nodded.

Gibbs ran back to his head. "Shannon. How are you doing, baby?"

Shannon gritted her teeth as another contraction hit, "Do you even have to ask?"

"Right," said Gibbs. "C'mon." He grabbed her hand and helped her up. Once she was standing, Gibbs scooped her up in his arms and carried her downstairs.

"Is this really necessary?" asked Shannon. "I can walk, you know."

Gibbs ignored her. Kelly followed them down the stairs, "Mommy? Are you okay?"

Shannon smiled. "Mommy's fine honey. Your little brother or sister just decided to show up early. That's all."

The doorbell rang. Gibbs rushed to answer it.

"Hi," said Alice. She and her husband and daughter stepped inside. "Shannon, how are you doing?"

"Been better," said Shannon.

Alice walked over to Kelly, "C'mon Kelly," said Alice. "You are coming over to our house for a little bit, okay?" Kelly nodded softly.

"Be good for Mr. and Mrs. Tyler, okay?" asked Gibbs. Kelly nodded.

"C'mon Kelly," said Maddie, tugging on Kelly's arm. "Mom's going to make pancakes." Kelly smiled and Kelly, Maddie and Alice all walked out the door. Jim, Gibbs and Shannon followed.

"Here," said Jim, handing his keys to Gibbs. "Take my car. I started it up after you called so it should be warm."

"Thanks Jim," said Gibbs. Jim nodded. He held open the door as Shannon got in. He closed the door while Gibbs ran around to the other side of the car. As soon as he got in, Gibbs hit the gas, speeding out of the driveway.

"How are you doing, honey?" asked Gibbs.

"About every five minutes, I have a contraction," said Shannon. "Jethro," she said after a moment pause, " The baby's not due for another six weeks. I'm scared."

Gibbs reached over and squeezed his wife's hand. "Everything is going to be okay, honey. Everything is going to be just fine."

* * *

Five hours and twelve minutes later, Shannon was in the delivery room with Gibbs right there by her side.

"One more push Shannon!" said the doctor. Then a moment later, Gibbs could hear the sound of the baby crying. "Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Gibbs, it's a boy!"

"A boy!" said Gibbs. He turned to Shannon. "Shannon, honey, it's a boy!"

"I heard the doctor, honey," said Shannon softly. Even though she was exhausted, she couldn't help but smile.

"Here you are," said the nurse. She handed Shannon the little baby, wrapped in a blue blanket. "Does he have a name yet?"

"His name is Kyle," said Shannon, smiling down at her son, "Kyle Jethro Gibbs." She looked up at her husband, "He looks like a Kyle, doesn't he?"

"He's perfect," said Gibbs, smiling.

"Hi Kyle," said Shannon, "I'm your mommy and this guy right here is your dad. Do you want to hold him Jethro?"

Gibbs nodded and held out his hands. He took Kyle from Shannon.

"Hi Kyle," said Gibbs. "I'm your dad."

* * *

_May 29, 1982—somewhere in Nigeria_

It started out like any other normal day. The sun was shining and it was already 80°F. Gibbs and his team were fighting against the enemy across the long stretch of desert.

Gibbs could feel in his gut that something was wrong. He didn't know what, but he could just feel that something wasn't right.

About a half an hour later, Louis came over to him. "Gunny!"

Gibbs looked up and knew immediately something was wrong. He could see it was written all over the colonel's face.

"What is it?" asked Gibbs, afraid to hear the answer.

"There was a car accident," said Louis softly. Gibbs felt his heart stop. "Shannon and Kelly died on impact. Gibbs, I'm so sorry."

"No," said Gibbs softly. He stepped back, "No…" He turned and started running.

"Gunny! Wait!" shouted Louis. Gibbs ignored him and continued running. "GIBBS! STOP!"

Gibbs just kept running. He felt his heart breaking and he just kept running.

_Shannon and Kelly just can't be dead….they just can't be!_

There was an explosion nearby and Gibbs felt himself flying through the pain. Then there was extreme physical pain and then there was nothing.

* * *

_June 17, 2004- Washington D.C._

The first thing that Gibbs was aware of was the smell of cleaning products. The second thing he was aware of was a weird beeping sound. The third he was aware of was a pounding in his head.

"About time."

Gibbs opened his eyes to see an older man with white hair in a suit. He held up his badge. "NCIS Agent Mike Franks. How are you feeling?"

"Like I got hit by a train," said Gibbs. "What happened?"

"You ran into the middle of a battlefield," said Franks. "You got blown up. You've been in a coma for the past 19 days."

"Where am I?" asked Gibbs.

"Bethesda," said Franks.

Gibbs nodded and leaned back against the pillows. "What happened to my family?"

"Your wife witnessed the murder of a sailor," said Franks, "she came to us. We had her and the children under our protection. One of our agents was driving her and the kids home when he was taken out by a sniper. The car crashed," Franks paused. "Your wife and daughter died instantly. I'm very sorry."

Gibbs nodded, blinking back the tears. "What about Kyle? Where's my son?"

Franks paused. "Well, that's where it gets complicated…"

Gibbs sat up, "What do you mean it gets complicated? Where's my son?"

Frank ran a hand over his face, "We don't know."

"What do you mean, 'you don't know,'" asked Gibbs anger and fear creeping into his voice.

"Our medical examiner, Dr. Mallard, thinks that your son survived the crash," said Franks. "He thinks that the car seat he was in probably protected him. However when we got to the scene, there was no sign of your son."

Frank sighed, "My theory is that whoever shot our agent and caused the crash went over to check to make sure there were—" Frank paused for a moment, unsure of how to phrase it—" to double check and he found that Kyle was still alive." Frank took another deep breath. "I think that the killer may have taken Kyle with him."

"What?" asked Gibbs horrified. His wife and daughter were dead and his son had been kidnapped. "Why?"

"My guess," said Franks, "your son is too young to remember him so he probably doesn't feel threatened. He perhaps felt guilty about killing Kyle and couldn't. Maybe he is planning to raise him as his own. Maybe he is going to try to sell him to a desperate couple who wants a baby. I honestly don't know."

"Do you have any leads?" asked Gibbs.

Frank shook his head.

Gibbs sighed, shaking his head, "I don't care how long it takes. I am going to find my son."

* * *

_May 11, 2004- Washington D.C. _

It had been 22 years since Gibb's family had been stolen from him. His beloved wife and daughter had been killed in a fatal car crash and his infant son had been kidnapped. Gibbs had searched every part of the eastern coast for his son and in the past 22 years he had yet to find a solid lead. But he had yet to give up the search.

_I'll never give up, Kyle, _vowed Gibbs, _Never. _

There wasn't a day that went by that Gibbs didn't think and wonder about his son.

Agent Gibbs walked into his office, glancing down at the papers on his desk. "DiNozzo!"

"Yeah Boss?"

"What have we got?" asked Gibbs.

NCIS Agent Tony DiNozzo got up and walked over to the plasma. He grabbed the remote, "Lt. Thomas Storm. He was murdered last night."

"Yeah, I can see that Tony," said Gibbs lightly.

"Ducky called," said NCIS Agent Kate Todd. "He wants to see you in autopsy."

Gibbs nodded. "Good. Tony, Kate-"

"Go talk to Storm's CO," said Gibbs, heading down towards the elevator to talk to Ducky.

"On it boss!" replied Tony and Kate as they grabbed their gear and headed out the door.

Gibbs rode the elevator down and walked into autopsy. "What do you got for me Duck?"

"Many things," said Ducky. "But first, let me introduce my new medical assistant." Ducky turned and called to the young man sitting at the desk, who currently had his back to the two. "Jimmy!"

Jimmy stood up and walked over to the table.

"Agent Gibbs, this is my new assistant, James Palmer," said Ducky. "Jimmy, this is Agent Jethro Gibbs."

Jimmy stuck out his hand, "Please to meet you Agent Gibbs."

Gibbs didn't respond. He couldn't.

He was too busy being shocked at the fact, that after twenty-two years, his son, Kyle Gibbs, was currently standing in front of him.

* * *

Dun, dun, dun! Cliffie karma returns with a vengeance!

Please R&R! I love reviews! They make me so happy!


	2. Chapter 2

The Prodigal Son

By RascalFlattsS

Disclaimer: Do not own NCIS

Any spelling or grammar errors are my own.

I'm back! Miss me? My hard drive decided to stop working so I have not been able to write any FanFiction for awhile. But now I have a new little netbook to use so let the typing begin!

* * *

_May 11, 2004_

Gibbs couldn't believe it. After all these years of searching, after all this time, praying for a miracle, praying that his son would be returned to him, here was Kyle standing in front of him. It was almost surreal.

"Agent Gibbs?" asked Jimmy. He had a look of concern over his face. "Are you alright?"

Gibbs paused. This was too much to take. "I have to go," he said bolting out of the room.

Jimmy looked up at Ducky. "Was it something I said?" asked Jimmy puzzled.

Ducky sighed. "Don't blame yourself, Mr. Palmer," said Ducky, patting Jimmy's arm. "Many years ago, Jethro had a family-a wife and two small children. They died in a car accident while Jethro was overseas. His son would be about your age."

"Oh," said Jimmy softly. "That's awful." He sighed. "I guess Agent Gibbs and I have a lot in common."

"What do you mean?" asked Ducky.

"I lost my family when I was little," said Jimmy. "Actually I've never even meet my real family. I was left outside an orphanage when I was a baby."

"I'm sorry to hear that Mr. Palmer," said Ducky. "I'm going to check on Jethro. Will you finish taking the X-rays, please?"

* * *

Gibbs was sitting outside in the warm sunshine but he was chilled. He leaned against the wall, trying to catch his breath and stop the pounding in his heart.

He had imaged what he was his son would look like grown up but yet Kyle look nothing like he imaged. Kyle was tall-the same height as Gibbs but yet, while Gibbs had been more stocky, Kyle was slender like Shannon. His hair was the dark brown just like Gibbs used to be before it turned sliver. Kyle's hair was curly, just like Gibb's would be if he didn't buzz cut in a standard marine hairstyle. His olive green eyes were just like Shannon's.

Shannon has always want him to be a doctor…

"Jethro?" asked Ducky. "Are you alright, Jethro? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"It's him, Duck," said Gibbs.

Ducky sighed. He didn't have to ask. "You don't know that Jethro."

"I know my own son!" shouted Gibbs.

"You haven't seen Kyle in 20 years," said Ducky.

"It's him," said Gibbs. "He looks just like me. But he's got—" He paused, trying to get past the lump in his throat. "He's got Shannon's eyes."

"Jethro—"

"I know it's crazy," said Gibbs, "But I know it's him, Duck. That's my son in there. I have to go tell him."

"Wait, Jethro!" said Ducky. He grabbed Gibbs' arm, stopping him. "Before you go and upset Jimmy, you have to be sure."

"I am sure!" said Gibbs, "My gut-"

"I mean more than just your world famous gut," said Ducky. "I meant more along the lines of a DNA test." Ducky sighed, "Mr. Palmer is a man of science, Jethro. He is going to need _scientific_ proof." He rubbed his hand over his face, "I'd hate for you to find your son only to lose him again because you rushed in blindly."

"I'll have Abby rush the test," said Ducky.

Gibbs sighed, "You're right. But the moment that DNA test comes back positive, which it will, I'm going to tell Jimmy who he really is."

* * *

Jimmy walked upstairs to the bullpen. He looked around, trying to figure out where Gibb's desk would be.

"Can I help you?"

Jimmy whipped around to see Tony DiNozzo starring right at him. "I'm looking for Agent Gibbs' desk," he said softly.

"Over here," said Tony. He walked over towards his desk with Jimmy right behind. "This is Gibb's desk," said Tony, pointing to Gibb's empty desk.

"He's not here," said Jimmy, disappointed.

"I never would have thought of that!" said Tony sarcastically. "Is something wrong Autopsy Gremlin?"

Jimmy raised an eyebrow, "What do you call me?"

"Autopsy Gremlin," repeated Tony. He sat down at his desk and put his feet up on the desk. "Oh relax Palmer, I give everybody a nickname. Consider it your initiation into NCIS."

"Um, thanks," said Jimmy.

"So why are you looking for boss-man?" asked Tony, "Cracked the case wide open."

"No," said Jimmy. He rubbed a hand through his hair. "Agent Gibbs kind of freaked out in autopsy."

"Well the last time he was there, he was shot," said Tony. "Could be a little PTSD."

"I don't think so," said Jimmy. "He seemed to freak out over meeting me."

Tony sat up at his desk. "You have my attention."

"It was like he had seen a ghost," said Jimmy. "When I asked for Dr. Mallard, he said Agent Gibbs' family had been killed in a car accident. And that his son would have been my age."

Tony paused. He never knew Gibbs had a family.

"Is it possible to pull up the file on Gibbs family?" asked Jimmy.

Tony nodded, grabbing his phone. "You bet."

* * *

"Abigail," said Ducky, tapping her on the back.

Abby Scutio removed her headphones. "Ducky! What can I do for you?"

"I need you to run a DNA test on this," said Ducky. He handed her two swabs, each in a separate plastic bags. He had swabbed the rib of Jimmy's coffee cup and of course Gibbs had given him a DNA swap.

"Sure," said Abby, taking the bags. "I'll find out whose these people are in no time flat."

"That's not necessary," said Ducky, smiling. Abby looked puzzled. "I just need to know if these two people are related. That's it. I just need you to run the two samples against each other. And I need you to do it right away."

* * *

_May 15, 2004_

Gibbs was never known to be a patience man. He had been searching for Kyle for 20 years. A few days shouldn't kill him. Or at least, he kept telling himself that.

Just when Gibbs thought his patience span had run out, his phone rang.

"Yeah," said Gibbs.

"_Abby's done," _said Ducky.

Gibbs didn't know if Ducky said anything else. He hung up the phone and practically ran towards the elevator.

Kate and Tony watched in amazement. "Do you know what that's about?" asked Kate.

Tony thought back to what Jimmy has said a few days ago, "_He seemed to freak out over meeting me_."

"I don't know," said Tony. He got up from his desk, grabbing his phone, "But I am going to find out."

"Where are you going?" asked Kate.

"File room," said Tony. "Apparently those file clerks move a lot faster when you're there to annoying them in person."

* * *

"What have you got, Abs?" asked Gibbs.

"Gibbs," said Abby surprised. "What are you doing here? Are you working with Ducky? What's going on?"

"Abigail," said Ducky, calmly. "Just tell us what you have found."

Abby nodded. She pulled up the results on her computer, "So I ran the two samples against each other just like you asked."

"And?" asked Gibbs. "What are the results?"

"They match," said Abby. "Whoever these two people are, they are related."

"How?" asked Gibbs.

Abby paused for a moment, "They're father and son."

Gibbs smiled. He gave Abby a kiss on the forehead.

"I'm going to bring you ten Caf-Pows," said Gibbs as he walked out the door.

"What is that about?" asked Abby.

Ducky smiled, "You'll find out soon enough."

* * *

Gibbs ran straight into autopsy. Jimmy was sitting at the desk. He looked up when Gibbs walked in.

"Agent Gibbs," said Jimmy. "Dr. Mallard isn't here right now."

"I know," said Gibbs. "I'm here to see you."

Jimmy raised an eyebrow, surprised. "Okay."

"Jimmy, there's something I need to tell you," said Gibbs. He took a deep breath.

"Jimmy, I'm your father."

* * *

Cliffie karma strikes again! No!

Please R&R! They make me (and my dog) very happy!


	3. Chapter 3

The Prodigal Son

By RascalFlattsS

Disclaimer: Do not own NCIS.

Sorry, I haven't updated in a while. It has been very busy at work and the weather has been…well… crazy. But finally, a break! And a nice three-day weekend to write FanFiction. Hooray!

* * *

"Jimmy, I'm your father."

Jimmy stared at Gibbs. "I'm sorry?" he repeated.

"I'm your father," repeated Gibbs.

"No," said Jimmy softly. "That's not possible-"

"It is," said Gibbs. "Duck ran a DNA test to be sure-"

"You ran my DNA!" shouted Jimmy. He jumped up so fast that the chair knocked over, hitting the floor with a loud clang. "How could you do that? You had no right!" Jimmy stood up and went to walk past Gibbs. Gibbs grabbed his arm and spun him back around.

"Wait!" said Gibbs. "We need to talk-"

"We have nothing to talk about!" shouted Jimmy. "First of all you took my DNA without my permission and now you tell me you're my father! The father who abandons me-and now you want to talk? Forget it!"

He pulled his arm of his grip. "And stay the hell away from me," Jimmy said as he ran out of the autopsy. He didn't even bother to apologize to Ducky as he ran past him.

Ducky stumbled. He looked up and watched Jimmy run out. He looked back at Gibbs. "Jethro?"

"I blew it Duck," said Gibbs. "I blew it."

* * *

"How hard is to find a twenty year old file?" asked Tony. "What are you worried about? Catching the plague?"

The clerk rolled his eyes. "Here you are, Agent." He handed Tony a small file.

Tony grabbed the file and opened it. He flipped through the file. "Wait a minute," said Tony.

"Huh?" asked the clerk.

"Where the rest of the file?" asked Tony.

"That is the file," said the clerk.

"No," said Tony. "There were 4 people in the car that night-the NCIS agent, Shannon Gibbs and her two kids." Tony gestured to the file. "This report only talks mentions three- Agent Robins, Shannon and Kelly Gibbs. It doesn't mention their son."

The clerk rolled his eyes. "That's because that we keep the murder file separate from the missing person files."

Tony raised an eyebrow, "And why the hell would you need a missing persons file on a murder case?"

"Maybe because there was a missing person," said the clerk.

"Who?" asked Tony.

"Kyle Gibbs," said the clerk in an obvious "duh" sort of way.

_It was like he had seen a ghost..._

Realization hit Tony like a freight train. "Get me that file!" Tony shouted. "NOW!"

* * *

Jimmy sat on the edge of the pier overlooking the river, with his feet dangling over the edge. He looked over the water, watching the sun set. His brain was still trying to work through what Agent Gibbs had told him

_Agent Gibbs can't be my father…he just can't be…it's not possible…._

Jimmy was so lost in thought that he never noticed another person was walking towards until he felt a hand on his shoulder. Jimmy yelped in surprised and jumped up. The sudden movement threw his balance off and he started to fall forward into the river. Jimmy waited for the cold river water to hit him. Instead he felt someone grabbed the back of his shirt and yanked him back onto the pier.

"If you fall in the river again, I'm not jumping in after you," said Tony.

"Agent DiNozzo?" asked Jimmy. "How do you know I was here?"

"Please," said Tony. "I am a highly skilled NCIS agent; I know how to find people." Jimmy raised an eyebrow. Tony threw his hands in the air, "Fine! I had Abby track you through the GPS in your phone."

"Great," said Jimmy. He looked back over the Potomac. "Just add to the list of injustices I have suffered at the hands of the federal government today."

Tony sat down on the pier next to Jimmy. "Abby told me about the DNA test. I assume you would be the son?"

Jimmy nodded, "Yes and Gibbs is my father. But I assumed you already knew that?"

"I figured," said Tony.

The two men sat in silence, overlooking the water.

"I can't believe it," said Jimmy softly after a few minutes time. "After all these years, he just comes back into my life and goes "I'm your father," and expects everything to be okay? After he abandoned me when I was a little baby, he thinks he can come back and be my dad?"

"Is that what you think happened?" asked Tony.

"I read my file," said Jimmy. "I was found outside of an orphanage in Denver when I was 18 months old. No note, no nothing. Just abandoned." Tony sighed as he listened to the bitterness in Jimmy's voice.

"Here," said Tony. He handed Jimmy a thick vanilla file.

"What this?" asked Jimmy.

"Your file," said Tony. "When you were 18 months old, your mom and older sister were killed in a car crashed, along with the NCIS agent assigned to protect them. Your mom had witnessed the murder of a sailor by some drug lord and she reported to NCIS. A gunman shot the NCIS agent who was driving, causing the accident.

"They never found you. Ducky's note indicates that the car seat mostly likely protected you during the crash. The theory is that the killer came to check and make sure…well…anyway, when he got to the car, he discovered you were still alive. They think that because you were so young and couldn't identify him, the killer decided to let you live. Or maybe the killer had a child of his own who you reminded him of and he couldn't kill you. Or maybe he thought he could make some money selling you to a desperate parentless couple. Who the hell knows? All that we do know is that you were kidnapped.

"Gibbs was serving overseas at the time. When he was told what happened, he ran out into the battlefield and hit a minefield. He was in a coma for three weeks. When he finally came to, the trail was long gone.

"Most of the file," continued Tony, "is filled with Gibbs' notes on his investigation to find you. As you can see it, it's pretty thick." He gestured to the file. He sighed, "Your father didn't abandon you, Jimmy. He's been searching for you every day for the last 22 years."

There was a moment of silence, "Why are you telling me this?" asked Jimmy softly.

"Because," said Tony, "You deserve to know the truth. And because, I don't want to find your father after all these years, just to lose him again over a stupid misunderstanding."

Jimmy smiled softly, "Thanks," He stood up and started to walk down the pier.

Tony got up and followed him, "Where are you going?"

"To talk to Gibbs," said Jimmy. "I just hope I can catch a cab…"

"Forget the cab," said Tony, "I'll give you a lift."

"Seriously?" asked Jimmy.

"Seriously," said Tony. The two men walked over to Tony's car.

"Will you let me run the siren?" asked Jimmy hopefully.

"Sure, Palmer. Sure."

* * *

Please R&R!


	4. Chapter 4

The Prodigal Son

By RascalFlattsS

Disclaimer: Do not own NCIS.

Sorry for the delay! It has been very busy and I am behind on my stories-I know. I will try to update my White Collar and Royal Pain stories within the next week.

Please R&R!

* * *

Gibbs sat down in the basement, working on his boat with a glass of bourbon sitting next to him.

After Jimmy ran out of autopsy, Gibbs had tried to run after him, but Ducky had stopped him.

"Give him some time," Ducky had said. "He'll come around."

Gibbs wasn't as sure. But then at the moment, he wasn't sure about anything. After 22 years of searching, he had found his son, alive and well. He was completely overjoyed-feeling happiness that he'd thought he would never feel again.

Gibbs had found his son—and his son hated him. And never wanted to see him again.

It was almost like losing him all over again.

Gibbs sat up as he heard a creak upstairs. He grabbed his gun and ran up the stairs quietly. He pushed open the door silently. He walked around the living room where he turned the corner and came face-to-face with-

"Take it easy!" said Jimmy, "it's me!"

"Jimmy?" asked Gibbs. He lowered his gun. "What are you doing here?"

"Tony dropped me off," said Jimmy. "He said the door was unlocked—you weren't going to shoot me, were you?"

"Of course not," said Gibbs. He set the gun down on the end table. "You still haven't told me why you're here."

"I thought-we could-um-talk," mumbled Jimmy. He looked around. "Could we sit?"

Gibbs nodded. He walked over the kitchen and sat down. Jimmy followed. He set a vanilla folder on the table. Gibbs didn't even have to ask what it was.

"Is it true?" asked Jimmy softly.

Gibbs sighed. He looked down at his hands.

"Is it true?" demanded Jimmy.

Gibbs nodded, "It's true."

Jimmy paled, "My mother and sister; they're—"

"Dead," finished Gibbs. He looked up at Jimmy. "They died on impact."

"And I was-"

"Kidnapped," said Gibbs.

"And you—"

"Were hit by a landmine," said Gibbs. "I was in a coma for three weeks. When I woke up, the trail had gone cold."

"All this time," said Jimmy. "You've been looking for me?"

Gibbs nodded, "Of course! Jimmy, there hasn't been a day that has gone by where I haven't thought about you or looked for you. You have to believe that, Jimmy."

Jimmy nodded, "I do." He shook his head, trying to blink back tears. "I just can't believe it. All these years, you've been looking for me…and I-I _hated _you. I thought you had abounded me—"

"Oh Jimmy," said Gibbs.

"And I never searched for you," said Jimmy, "Or my mother. I was just so mad at both of you. I thought that you didn't care about me and I thought-" Jimmy shuddered, taking a deep breath. "You must _hate_ me."

"Oh Jimmy," said Gibbs. He got up and gripped Jimmy's shoulders. "I don't hate you—I could never hate you. You are my son and I love you."

Jimmy nodded. He then did something that surprise Gibbs. He hugged him.

Gibbs smiled and for the first time in 22 years, Gibbs hugged his son.

* * *

Tony sat outside of Gibbs house, watching the scene that unfolded in front of him.

"Everything going well?" Ducky asked.

"If you mean have Palmer and Gibbs killed each other, no," said Tony. He smiled, "It's a regular family reunion."

"Good," said Ducky. He smiled. "Good."

* * *

"Tell me everything."

Jimmy looked over his cup of tea that Gibbs had made him. "What do you want to know?"

"Everything," said Gibbs. "I want to know everything that you have been up to that last 22 years."

"That's a long list," said Jimmy. "All right. I was found in Denver at an orphanage. After a year, I was adopted by Jonathon and Sarah Palmer. He was an accountant and she was a social worker. We lived in this little house on the outskirts of Denver; it has this great yard and my dad and I used to spend hours outside, playing catch or catching lighting bugs or whatever. He was a great guy."

Gibbs noticed the pause in Jimmy's voice. "What happened?"

"When I was nine, he died," said Jimmy, "Heart attack. My mom sold the house and we moved to an apartment in the city. It was hard-but my mom was great. She worked long hours but she still always found time to help me with my homework and everything. She even found a way to save for college. She did everything for me. She's my hero."

Gibbs smiled, "That sounds just like your mother."

"What was she liked?" asked Jimmy.

Gibbs got up and walked over to the mantel. He grabbed a photo frame and handed it to Jimmy. "Your mother was an amazing woman," said Gibbs. "She was strong and brave. She always supported me when I was away. She was caring. She loved you so much."

Jimmy nodded, "Was she diabetic?"

"Yes," said Gibbs. "Are you—"

Jimmy nodded. "I was diagnosed when I was ten. I know it is genetic and I always wondered where I got it from."

"You have her eyes," said Gibbs. "But you look like me when I was younger." He smiled, "Your mother always wanted you to be a doctor."

Jimmy smiled softly, "I always wanted to be a doctor. I never really knew why; I just knew that I wanted to be a doctor. And my senior year, when I was studying for the MCAT, Dr. Mallard was a guest speaker at my school. And the way he talked—he said that helping the dead speak again and provide answers and peace to the living was one of the greatest things you could do with your career. I remember he said, 'the dead only die if we don't give them a voice'"

"That sounds like Ducky," said Gibbs.

"He's the best," said Jimmy. "He's the reason I want to be a medical examiner and why I want to work at NCIS." Jimmy sighed, "I guess that's over now."

"What do you mean?" asked Gibbs.

"Family members aren't allowed to work together," said Jimmy. "It's in the employee handbook. I'm going to have to quit."

"No," said Gibbs. "You're not quitting."

"It's against the rules!" said Jimmy. "And you can't quit!"

"You're not quitting!" said Gibbs. He smiled. "Don't worry. I'll talk to Tom in the morning. We'll figure something out. It's late. Try to get some sleep."

* * *

A little cliff hanger. Nothing too bad.

Please R&R!


End file.
